Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Ercassiel
Summary: ‘So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past?’ Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Oneshot song fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, or the song, ('Can You Feel the Love Tonight' Lion King version) which belongs to Elton John.

Title: Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Summary: _'So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past?' _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. One-shot.

Back-story: The War is over, won by Harry and the Order of the Phoenix. Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater and didn't support any of his father's beliefs. He switched sides where he became friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry are still unsure about him. This takes place about a week after their NEWT's are finished.

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat laughing under a tree by the side of the school lake; it was dusk and the sun made patterns on the water. It was the first time in months they had been together without worrying about the fate of the wizarding world or the pressure of their NEWT's. 

"…Then mum picked up Charlie's Cleansweep and chased them round the house with it," Ron gasped out. Hermione and Harry were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Hermione regained her composure and wiped tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. She stared out at the other people who were spending a lazy day wondering the grounds.

Next to her Harry had finally stopped laughing. "Oh, that's nothing. There was this one time when…"

But Hermione heard no more. She was to preoccupied watching the tall blonde hair man walking down the stone steps at the entrance to the castle. He scanned the area, and when his eyes rested on hers, she quickly spun around and rejoined her friends.

Harry was just getting to the climax of his story when a shadow fell across the group. "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Harry!" Hermione chided. Draco smirked at him behind Hermione's back. "And you can stop that too, Dray." Draco gaped at her. 'How does she do that?'He wondered to himself.

"Hermione are you busy?" Draco asked uncertainly. "Yes," Ron answered. Hermione shot him a dirty look, "No. Not busy at all. What do you need?"

He offered her is hand and she looked at it uncertainly for a second before accepting. He helped her up, and he lead her away from the lake.

Harry and Ron stared after them. _"I can see what's happ'ning,"_ Harry sang. _"What?"_ Asked a bewildered Ron.

Harry continued, _"And they don't have a clue!" _A still confused Ron enquired, _"Who?"_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two,"_ Harry kept singing. _"Oh,"_ was all the red head could muster.

Harry kept on, _"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."_

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony _

_With all its living things_

They watched as Draco and Hermione walked across the large expanse of lawn. In the middle they stopped, Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione. I… The thing is…" Draco stuttered. Hermione giggled at his lack of self-assurance. His face automatically hardened, an old habit. She stopped and looked to the ground.

'_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past?'_ She looked up at him, her face alight with a beautiful smile and her eyes shinning with warmth. He mentally shook his head, _'Impossible! She'd turn away from me.'_

As she smiled up at him, she watched as he contemplated something. _'He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside?'_ Hermione took his hand in hers. "What's wrong, Dray?"

Silently, he pushed a strand of her dark brown locks behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek. She leaned into it.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties _

_Love is where they are_

Back by the lake Harry and Ron viewed their exchange, a waterfall of emotions washing over them. _"And if she falls in love tonight, it can be assumed her carefree days with us are history, in short our pal is doomed,"_ Harry sang softly, and sadly.

And Harry and Ron watched with heavy hearts as their best friend kissed Draco Malfoy, and slowly but surely fell in love.

* * *

I was laying by the pool (in the shade asI burn)on holiday listening to my minidisc player and this song came on. Then the idea for this fic drifted along and I spent the next two hours trying to make it sound ok. So I hope you all like it! 


End file.
